Nen'dur Firstlight
History Nen-dur, known in common as Nen-dur Firstlight, is a 121 year-old sea-elf of a lower nobility in the eastern flotilla of the fleet of the sea-elves. Nen-dur has spent childhood and adolescence primarily within the fleet, accompanying his parents, a logistician and anthropologist. As he matured, Nen-dur accompanied gradually more and more distant relatives on voyages outside of the fleet, his sailing experience increasing alongside his responsibilities on the ships. Finding a need for utility on expeditions, Nen-dur sought to apprentice under the arcane association of the fleet, the lightbringers. Studying wizardry under them, he became experienced in the foundations of magic. Released from the close watch of the elders as an initiate, Nen-dur continued to develop his magic at sea. Serving on the ships with which he had become familiar, Nen-dur made many more trips to the calls of many ports, and joined crewmembers on brief forays into the cities. On one such foray not more than four years ago, a small partition of the crew were set upon by brutish human thugs, slandered, and beaten. Fearful and furious that this would occur, Nen-dur unleashed a torrent of fire and magical attacks, blasting the attackers back down the alleys from which they emerged. The crew gathering themselves and departing, it became apparent that one thief had been mortally wounded. A crewmate quickly decided a fine knife and a quick death would be better - more elegant - and slit the thug’s throat. A hasty retreat was made, but enough civilians had seen the flame and felt the heat that the guard quickly found the elven ship at port. Nen-dur was identified as the one responsible. The claim of self-defence against the mugging was sufficient to see the ship and Nen-dur depart once it had finished its business, but more was to come at the fleet. The incident had become a topic of much discussion amongst the populace of the land, headlines reading “murderous elven mage pirates”, xenophobes and enemies of the elves exploiting the matter. Word had reached the fleet, and the arcane association was pressured to be seen to do something, despite endorsing the fury and proficiency of the defense of fellow elves. Nen-dur was publicly ousted from his apprenticeship, and exiled from the learnings of the elven arcane. Nen-dur seeks to continue his learnings, seeing them as being cut all too short, and having barely tasted the possibilities magic grants. He still studies what resources he already had and what he can acquire, through supporters within the association which smuggle out minor tomes. He faces difficulty furthering his learning without the guidance of the elders. Support comes from factions within the association that particularly see humans as lesser beings. Though Nen-dur does not hold such extreme views, he must maintain a tenuous relationship with those connections if he is to advance himself. Nen-dur seeks to continue and further his learning, and redeem himself such that the elders will again offer him their tutelage. Feeling wronged and abandoned by the fleet, despite his ongoing involvement in voyages, he has identified the realms of land as somewhere to extend himself. He recognises his knowledge gap, and seeks to rectify this too, learning more of the lands beyond the seas. He also still has misgivings about his actions on the day of the attack, having let fury loose and killed someone who, much as they may have deserved it, of which he is uncertain, they would have been better alive, for his sake. Category:Demons of Zahar